


Can You Wear it on Your Sleeve?

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Caretaking, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus & Diego centric, M/M, Mild Angst, Referenced Drug Use, Referenced prostitution, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: It’s all because of an innocuous comment. Klaus means it as a joke, even.





	Can You Wear it on Your Sleeve?

**Author's Note:**

> took several prompts and combined them!!  
>  _-Diego making sure klaus eats because that boi needs some food :(_  
>  _-I know this is a cliche, but huddling for warmth? :) (it rly ended up being more cuddling for comfort, sorry!)_  
>  _-or diego finding out klaus has been selling himself for drugs and being furious and super protective ;))))_
> 
> hope this lives up to all prompter's expectations!
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always!
> 
> enjoy!

 

It’s not like Diego is blind or anything. He _knew_. He’s always known.

It just...didn’t really register until they saved the world, until everything had slowed down and they all had time to think. Then, and only then, did it really dawn on Diego everything his siblings went through when they were apart—Klaus, specifically. They’d all had rough goes of it, even Luther as Diego’s come to understand, but none have quite the same trauma bundled up inside them like Klaus does.

It’s all because of an innocuous comment. Klaus means it as a joke, even.

 

 

“If you think I won’t get on my knees for a decent cup of coffee,” Klaus says, “You don’t know me at all.”

There’s awkward titters of laughter and Luther looks stricken where he stands, two to-go carriers full of coffee in his hands. He hurries to pass one over to Klaus, the one marked with a bold K on top. The rest of their siblings shift to normalcy after Klaus’ comment, and Diego can’t even blame them. Klaus is always saying stuff like that, little tidbits of his past revealed in jokes just this side of humorless.

But this...this is different. Diego is practically seething as he takes his coffee from Luther and sips at it. No one seems to notice that Diego is quiet as they eat breakfast and drink coffee. Diego’s trying to think of some way to broach the subject with Klaus. He knows he needs to wait till they’re alone, to maximize the chances of what Klaus will tell him, to minimize possible embarrassment. It’s a bit like treading a landmine, and by the time Diego thinks he’s got a plan, he realizes he’s the only one left sitting at the table.

Swearing under his breath, Diego promises himself he’ll talk to Klaus about it as soon as he can.

**☂**

Except, he chickens out. But the jokes don’t stop.

 

 

“I once had a john who was into that,” Klaus says, looking over Diego’s shoulder at a police file—not stolen, it’s for training, because somehow Diego got roped into going back to the police academy. “Ridiculous, but good money.” Klaus laughs as he walks away, ignorant to Diego’s shocked expression following him.

 

 

“Do you know how long it takes to rack up enough _“favors”_ for some good blow?” Klaus is stoned, and grating on everyone’s nerves, but no one wants to be the one to stop him. They’ve all had nights like this, where the past comes tumbling out like painful rocks in a landslide. No one wants to tell Klaus to shut up, but Diego can tell by the expressions around the room that this is just as painful to listen to as he thinks it is.

Eventually, Klaus trails off in his mumbling. Diego’s about to stand and help him to bed, but Allison beats him to it. He watches them go, biting his lip hard enough to bleed.

 

 

He finally snaps when Klaus, in a melancholic mood, drawls, “I’d do just about _anything_ for a hit right now.” The way he says it, _anything_ , like it’s some kind of code, like it’s not an exaggeration. _Anything, anything anything._

Diego stands up from the couch and ignores Klaus’ surprised squawk. He reaches out, takes his brother by the elbow in a grip tight enough to leave no room for argument, and hauls him upstairs.

“What the fuck,” Klaus hisses, not really a question but confused all the same. “What’s your problem, Diego?”

Diego doesn’t answer until they’re in his room and he’s kicked the door shut behind them. “We need to talk.”

Klaus’ brow furrows. “About what?”

Diego swallows and forces his anger under control. He’s not mad at Klaus, he reminds himself. He loves his brother, almost so much it hurts. That’s where all the anger comes from—not _at_ Klaus but _for_ him. “About…”

Klaus waits but eventually starts to tap his foot impatiently. “What, Diego?”

“About your past. What you...did.”

Klaus sighs. He sounds frustrated. “For fuck’s sake. It’s not like it’s news to you.”

And no, no, no, this isn’t what Diego wanted. He didn’t want to piss Klaus off. “It never really clicked.”

Klaus laughs dryly. “No shit.”

Diego takes a few hesitant steps closer, emboldened when Klaus doesn’t try to slip away. “I just. I want you to know I’m here for you, if you need anything.”

Klaus’ surprised and somewhat unimpressed eyebrow isn’t really insulting. It isn’t like anything about Diego screams _caretaker_. But he wants to try, for his brother.

“I’m serious,” Diego adds when Klaus doesn’t say anything. “Just. Whatever you need.”

“Whatever I need, huh?” Klaus purrs. Diego’s ears burn.

“I mean.” Diego doesn’t know what he means. “I could… I could beat them up for you.”

Klaus barks out a laugh. “Diego, those guys probably don’t even exist in this timeline.” He finally walks closer to Diego and lays both hands on his chest. His palms are warm and gentle. “But that’s sweet. Is that why you’ve been so pissy, lately? Been wanting to hulk out on the guys who—?”

“Took advantage of you,” Diego cuts across him, can’t bear to hear how Klaus would flippantly phrase it. “Hurt you.”

Klaus’ expression gentles. “I never said no,” he says.

Diego grits his teeth and shakes his head. “That’s not the point.” He holds his hands over Klaus’, squeezes. “It’s…”

“It’s the past,” Klaus insists. “I’m still coming to terms with it, but I can’t change any of it. Even if there’s stuff I want to change, that’s just not…”

Diego swallows the rage that keeps threatening to bubble up inside him. “I just want to help.”

Klaus’ hands move out from under Diego’s to cup his cheeks instead. “You do.” His thumbs stroke just under Diego’s eyes. “You all do.”

Diego clenches his hands into fists.

“C’mon, lay down with me?” Klaus takes a step back but his hands never leave Diego’s face. They move slow, sluggish, toward Diego’s bed. They kick off their shoes and cram onto the twin bed together atop the covers. “I’m okay, now.”

Diego’s fists rest at his sides until Klaus reaches for them, curls his own hands around Diego’s knuckles. “I know.”

Klaus kisses Diego’s knuckles, then his cheek. “You’re a good brother, Diego.”

Diego’s ears are still burning. “What you said before…”

Klaus blushes prettily. “I meant it, if you want. I’ve always had a thing for the whole leather schtick.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Diego tells him.

“I’m not the one who’s constantly in an all leather get-up.”

“You just said you enjoy it!”

“Yes, but I’m not the one wearing it like some sort of sick new school uniform.”

Diego rolls his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

“You love me,” Klaus taunts back.

Diego can’t help it; he melts a little bit, his heart fluttering in his chest. “I do,” he whispers.

Klaus doesn’t seem surprised by the admission. He smiles.

**☂**

They don’t really talk about it when they wake up from their cramped little nap. Everything feels soft and easy between them. Even if anger still burns in Diego’s chest like the sickest kind of heartburn. Looking at Klaus doesn’t prolong the ache, though. It makes it better, really. To see Klaus laughing, smiling, enjoying life now that he’s sober and surrounded by people he loves.

They don’t talk about it, but Diego decides to take initiative. Just little things, the things he can do that don’t make him blush like a teenager or make his tongue twist in knots trying to speak. He does things that aren’t that strange, that he can do for all his siblings at the same time so it’s not quite as obvious that he’s focusing on Klaus.

Things like cooking. Not something Diego’s ever been especially good at, but mom is more than happy to teach him. She guides him through the steps so kindly, same as she used to guide him through his stutter. It becomes part of his routine to get up early and help make breakfast for the family before he heads out for his classes at the academy.

If anyone notices that Diego always serves Klaus first, sometimes going as far as to bring food to his room, no one calls him out on it.

Until Klaus does, weeks after their nap that they don’t talk about.

Klaus waits until the food is gone and until all their siblings have cleared out. He sidles up beside Diego to help with the dishes, both of them letting mom take a break. It’s companionable silence for a while until Klaus breaks it.

“So, this is taking care of me?” He asks.

Diego falters with the plate in his hand and nearly breaks it. “Uh.”

“It’s nice.” Klaus bumps his hip against Diego’s. “Not subtle at all, but you’re getting better at not burning pancakes.”

Diego twists his lips wryly. “Gee, thanks.” They wash and dry quietly for a little while longer. Once the dishes are done and their fingers are pruney, Klaus leans his hip against the counter.

“So, what’s with the feeding thing? Of all the things you could do to take care of me, this is…” Klaus waves a hand at the sink, the stove. “Little weird.”

“You’re too skinny,” Diego mumbles, turning away. It’s not exactly true, but Klaus is certainly the leanest of them all. “Need some meat on your bones.”

Klaus rolls his eyes. “I’m perfectly happy with the way I am.”

Diego flinches slightly. “I’m not trying to be a dick.”

“I know.” Klaus reaches for him, plasters to his back and wraps him in a hug. “I appreciate it. But maybe tone it down a little bit, huh? I’m okay.”

Diego nods. “I just want to help.”

His skin erupts in goosebumps when Klaus kisses the back of his neck. “I know,” Klaus says again.

**☂**

So they continue like this, an unspoken sort of thing. Tension builds but it’s not anger or fear. It’s purely anticipation for what’s to come, and for the most part, Diego’s leaving that ball in Klaus’ court. He keeps cooking, although he stops doing it _every_ single morning. He sticks close to Klaus more often than not, but he also works out with Luther and listens to Vanya practice and helps Allison rehearse lines (only sometimes, he’s never had the acting bug like she does).

It’s all going smoothly, simply, until one day Diego gets back from a late night at the bar with his police academy buddies and hears a whimper as he passes Klaus’ door. For a second, he thinks maybe Klaus brought someone home, and jealousy stokes a fire in his heart. He tamps it down quick, though; he and Klaus haven’t talked about this _thing_ between them, including whether or not they’re exclusive.

But as he slows his steps, he realizes there’s nothing erotic about the sounds coming from his brother’s room. They sound pained, etched with horror, and the bed creaks as Klaus, presumably, thrashes about.

Ben’s door opens but Diego waves him away. “I got this,” he whispers as he steps up to Klaus’ door. He doesn’t bother knocking and just lets himself in.

Sure enough, tangled up in blankets is his brother tossing and turning. There’s a sheen of sweat coating his body and he’s still whimpering. Diego approaches carefully, thankful that he’s in casual jeans and a tee and not his leather garb. It’s easier to maneuver around Klaus, to get the blanket off him and shake him awake as gently as possible.

Klaus opens his eyes and stares back, unseeing.

“It’s okay, Klaus. I’m here.” Diego slips onto the bed with him and Klaus huddles close. Despite the sweat littering his body, Klaus is freezing cold to the couch. Diego winds his arms around Klaus and holds him so that his chest is fitted to Klaus’ back. Klaus’ breathing is shuddery and uneven, but it rights itself as Diego holds him.

Eventually, Klaus melts back against him with a long sigh.

“I’m here,” Diego says again.

“I know.” Klaus pats at his arm. “The nightmares…”

“Vietnam?”

“Among other things.” Klaus yawns. He turns and looks up at Diego. “Can we sleep? Will you stay with me?”

Diego nods. “Of course.”

It takes some wiggling, but they’re old hat at cramming themselves into these twin beds now. Maybe one day they’ll replace all the beds with something bigger, but for now it just means that Diego can feel Klaus’ heartbeat, his every breath.

**☂**

Diego wakes to Klaus staring at him. “Morning,” he mumbles, wincing at his own morning breath.

“Morning.” Klaus grins. “I’ve decided something.”

Diego smothers his yawn behind a hand and raises an eyebrow.

“I love you.”

Diego’s eyes, which were starting to drift shut again, snap open. “What?”

“I mean, you had to already know that.”

“Yeah,” Diego says, except his blood is racing. “But you’ve never really…”

“I do, though.” Klaus tilts his head, eyes full of something. Promise, maybe. A bit of remorse, for not saying it sooner, more often. Diego’s not sure, but he could drown in Klaus’ eyes in this very moment. “I love you, Diego.”

Diego surges forward and kisses him hard on the mouth. “Say it again.”

Klaus’ arms wind around Diego’s neck as they roll over. “I love you,” he says it again, and again, and again. Diego takes in every admission like it could be the last, kissing Klaus each time the words fill the air around them.

“Again,” Diego demands quietly.

Klaus smirks. “I love you, Diego.”

Diego presses his forehead to Klaus’. He lets out a shuddering sigh and lets his body relax against Klaus’. He doesn’t even have words at this point, nothing beyond the same mantra Klaus is repeating back to him.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> come talk w/ me on tumblr (punk-rock-yuppie) about tua/kliego things, or ask to join my kliego discord!


End file.
